1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission device and a display device including the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
As an electron emission element, a field emitter array (FEA) type is known. The FEA type electron emission element includes an electron emission region, and cathode and gate electrodes functioning as driving electrodes for controlling the electron emission of the electron emission region. The electron emission region is formed of a material having a relatively lower work function or a relatively large aspect ratio, e.g., a carbon-based material such as carbon nanotubes, graphite, and diamond-like carbon so as to effectively emit electrons when an electric field is formed around the electron emission regions under a vacuum atmosphere.
The electron emission elements are arrayed on a first substrate to constitute an electron emission device. The electron emission device is combined with a second substrate, on which a light emission unit having phosphor layers and an anode electrode is formed, to constitute a light emission device.